Winter Magic
by Abominable-IcePrincess
Summary: With seasons changing, magic can be easily be found in the air. One glove will do anything to get back to its match. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

…

* Winter Magic *

…

~The First Snowfall of the Year~

It was just a normal December day. The wind blew at the trees and the autumn leaves were scarce as the town of Twilight got ready for winter. It wasn't completely here, but the clouds (and weatherman) predicted snow. It didn't matter that winter technically wasn't until December 21st. Everyone knew that when the first snow came, that was when the season was upon them.

Naminé rubbed her gloved hands together as she trekked to her brother's bookshop. Zexion was so preoccupied that if she didn't get him breakfast, he wouldn't eat until Christmas dinner. She was happy to help him out though, since the shop was right across the street from her favorite coffee shop in town.

Wish-a-Cuppa Coffee and Bakery was in view and as soon as she was in the warm shop, Naminé shed her coat and gratefully breathed in the smell of fresh coffee beans and cinnamon. Naminé slowly grinned as she walked into line, knowing her order immediately.

When she got to the front of the line, she recognized the head cashier.

"Hey Xion," Naminé greeted.

"Nami! Good to see you," Xion replied enthusiastically. "I see you're getting Zexion's breakfast? The usual?"

"Yeah, and can you add me a peppermint hot chocolate and a croissant?" asked Naminé.

"No problem. Although the croissant will take a minute. You're not in a hurry, are you?" asked Xion, pressing buttons and taking her money.

"Nope. It isn't snowing yet so I've got time," Naminé answered, taking her change.

Returning Xion's smile before she disappeared to the back to make Zexion's sandwich (Thank god she was working, no one else there knew how to make it without the index card), Naminé stood off to the side. She took off her unique mittens and hat, getting comfortable for her wait.

It wasn't long until someone approached her.

"This isn't your caramel macchiato, is it?" someone asked her.

Naminé turned to the man who was addressing her. It took a moment to place his blond spikes and blue eyes. Still thinking, she shook her head no.

"I ordered a peppermint hot chocolate…," she said slowly, still looking.

The man smiled and went to grab the cup, when Naminé noticed his gloves. She snickered to herself and when she saw him give her a weird look, she decided to explain.

"Your gloves," she started, taking hers out of her pocket. "They're mismatched like mine."

* * *

And so they were. Roxas looked down at his gloves, both were gray, but his left had a stripe of white while his right had a stripe of black. He recalled the day he bought them. The store had a section of socks, mittens, even shoes that were missing the pair. You simply bought two. Roxas remembered he was in the store for a good hour, looking for the other match to his gray and black glove, but when he couldn't find it, he settled for the white and gray.

Fate would have it that he'd run into the person who had the other match.

"Huh, I looked for that glove for like an hour," he remarked to the stranger.

The girl giggled. Roxas couldn't deny that she was cute when she did that. He watched with interest as her big blue eyes smiled at him as she spoke.

"Maybe we should switch so we could see what it would be like to have the right one," she offered sweetly.

Roxas shrugged, humoring her. He put his coffee down and shed off his left glove. The girl grinned as she handed her left (which was his missing black and gray) and took his white and gray. Roxas chuckled as he slipped on the mitten, noting that it was the same size. Oddly, her glove was a lot warmer than his hand. It felt like she had her own personal heater.

"Hmm…"

Roxas looked up at the girl, her face showing contemplation. He was beginning to like all her expressions…

"I think I like mismatched better… Weird, huh?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

It was weird that whenever she looked at him, he felt as if he was being X-rayed, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Instead, he said, "No… I think I like mismatched better too."

Before she could respond, the cashier came over.

"Alright, chicka. I got a peppermint hot chocolate and a buttered croissant for you. And for your pain in the ass brother, I got a double espresso, two creams, no sugar and a ham and cheese croissant, baked in 'til flaky, held the cream cheese, and cut in dices, and last but not least, a plain spinach salad, " Xion recited, holding out the bag.

"Wow, Xion thanks," the girl said to her. "You really outdid yourself."

"Actually, I don't think I did. Zexion just called, asking for you. Blamed me for taking too long. Which is why I did this," Xion said with a sly grin. She held out the coffee cup, a lipstick kiss stain was clear to see against the cardboard heat protector.

The girl's eyes widened, giggling as she grabbed her things. "Shoot, I'm late. Thanks Xion!" she said grabbing the bag and putting on her hat. It was amazing that she didn't spill anything. "Expect a phone call of complaint from my brother about kissing cups!" she shouted jokingly as she rushed out the door, not a second glance back.

Roxas stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before Xion looked over at him.

"Roxas? You okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

Xion gave him a confused look before clarity dawned her. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she giggled at him smugly, gesturing out the big windows.

Roxas looked outside and saw that the blond girl was running into the bookstore. She took off her hat and handed the bag to the man behind the counter. Roxas shook his head. He was meeting his friend, Axel, here any minute. He didn't want to ditch him just to find out a girl's name.

Turning back, he sat down at a table. Coincidently, it was a table facing the window so he could see her, the mystery girl. He watched as she laughed. He found himself wondering what she was laughing at. What made her smile like that? Why was she pouting now?

Why was it so important to him? He didn't even know her name!

Roxas looked down at his cooling coffee. With wide eyes, he suddenly locked on to his left hand. It was matching with his right… He could've sworn that he gave it back.

Making a quick decision, he leapt up out of his seat and out the door. Which wasn't too smart since he found himself trying to evade morning traffic. Dodging and running, he made it safely to the bookstore. Walking in, he looked around, but didn't see the platinum hair he was desperate to see.

"You look like you lost something," a voice behind him said.

Roxas turned and saw the guy from before. Must be that girl's brother. He was chewing on a sandwich and watching him closely. Roxas scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm looking for that girl who was in here earlier…" Roxas said.

The guy (Zexion?) snorted. "Believe it or not, there are a lot of girls that come in here," he said flatly.

"Do they all deliver you sandwiches?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

Zexion smirked before shaking his head. "You just missed her. She got a cab and said something about the first snowfall," he informed.

Roxas sighed, taking off the glove that wasn't his. "Here, can you give this back to her when you see her? She took mine by mistake."

Zexion laughed. "But yours are matching! Dude, you want to see her again, make a better excuse than that," he said, still chuckling while going to the back.

Roxas glared before exiting the bookstore and going out to the chilly air. The degrees seemed to be dropping by the second. Looking down at the glove, Roxas sighed. He didn't know why it was so important to see her again. To give her his matching mitten. However, he couldn't help but wish that he did ask her what her name was…

The wind was picking up again. Blowing his coat and at his legs, Roxas quickly covered up. Looking up, he saw that it was snowing. It was faint, but the small white flakes fell to the ground. The wind blew at them, almost as if it wanted to make a small snow tornado. Roxas held his arms, but the snow wind pushed against him, catching to the glove in his hand.

The mitten flew with the wind, a little too fast for Roxas. He made a grab for it, but the annoying glove flew to the ground. He tried again, but the wind blew it to the air. It was like the snow was playing keep away with his glove. Roxas huffed, but kept at it. He couldn't lose it, it wasn't even his!

But the glove was evasive. It blew up. It blew down. It blew into his hair, and then to the ground. Only when he stopped chasing it did the wind pick up again. It was unnatural, but the wind carried the glove down the street.

Roxas didn't even think, he just ran. Down the street, turning a corner, he chased the gray and black mitten. Twice, it whirled around a lamppost and kept going, Roxas following the whole way…

* * *

Naminé was just getting out of her cab when the wind picked up. She held on to her hat, trying to put on her gloves when the wind carried her left white mitten. It was then that she realized she still had that guy's glove.

The glove blew into her face. Laughing, she went to peel it off, when the wind changed directions and blew the glove down between her feet. Naminé tried to pick it up, tilting her head in confusion, but the glove was carried a few feet in front of her. Then the wind, mixed with the wonder of first snow, blew all around her, making her hair fly around her face.

Naminé grinned, trying to catch the mysterious mitten, but it seemed to run from her. Only one thing to do…

Naminé chased it down the street, back the way she came.

She ran and ran. Chasing it around the mailboxes on the street, and trying not to bump into people. Twice, she almost lost it but the wind seemed to always change directions so the glove came back for her before heading down again.

Finally, the white glove landed on a park bench. Naminé ran up to it, trying to get the sneak attack, but there was no need. The wind had stopped. Naminé picked up the glove, staring at it with curiosity.

Suddenly, the wind picked up from behind her, the gathering snowflakes blowing threw her hair. Naminé tightly held on to the glove, tucking her hair behind one ear. She turned around to see the guy from before standing, looking out of breath. Before she could say anything, a gray and black glove blew to her face.

Naminé squeaked as Roxas rushed forward to take the glove. Naminé giggled as she noticed that it was in fact, her own glove that returned to her.

"I believe this is yours," Naminé said as she took hers back and held out Roxas'.

Roxas chuckled. "Careful with yours. It had me chase it all around town," he said, holding on to the glove in her hand.

Naminé blushed as his fingers brushed hers. "Well, it is the first snowfall. Anything can happen," she remarked, looking into his blue eyes.

"I didn't get to ask you before, but what's your name?" he asked her.

She blinked, before smiling. "Naminé. And you are?" she said, giggling when she noticed he had snowflakes in his hair.

She reached up and brushed a few out when she hear him say, "Roxas."

Roxas smiled at his new friend, finding that his award was well worth running after.

~ ~End~ ~

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Autumn is my favorite time of the year, but I love winter fics! :D Unfortunately, I haven't seen too many on here lately so I thought I'd make one! I'm not really good at these oneshots, so if you have some tips for me, please let me know! ;D Maybe I'll turn this into a series of oneshots… No promises tho. -_-

Oh, and this story was based on a made up story my friend told me for a bed time story… only instead of people, it was shoes. -_- Don't ask for bed time stories at 3 in the morning.


End file.
